Darker Days Revising
by Black Gate Keeper
Summary: One screwed up teenage girl, One Prince Clown of Crime. Two villans, one city. Both equally dangerous, and in love? Tittle may change. Jokeroc Jokerxoc Rating may need to change to M/R
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm revising Darker Days, most of the beginning is the same and such beacuase I actually gave a hoot when I wrote those parts. But other than that, the whol story is gonna be changed.**_

_**Darker Days**_

**Chapter One**

_Explosion_

I glanced around, my blue eyes flashing back and forth as I waited for the perfect opportunity. I shifted in my desk that was placed in the corner of the classroom and hidden from the door by a rolling closet. I stood up slowly and walked to the desk approximately twelve feet to the left of my desk. I grabbed the bathroom pass and started to walk to the door, when I reached it, I locked it and shut the blinds even more, no one noticed. I set the pass down on the small, thick window sill before flicking on the lights.

Moans from the students rang out while the teacher stood up and started to walk towards me.

"Pyralis, what are you doing?" He asked gently, reaching out to turn the lights back off.

I whipped out my gun and pointed it at him, he froze and gasps of terror escaped many of the occupants of the room.

"Unplug the phone", I demanded, motioning to a boy with long hair and a nose ring using the gun. I whipped underneath my nose and took a breath. The boy was moving slowly, too slowly. "Aaron, hurry it up!" I shouted in frustration. He jumped and practically fell over himself to get to the phone quick enough.

"Pyrali-" The teacher began again before I cut him off. "SHUT-UP! Get the cell phones from everyone!" I hollered at him, shaking in anger.

He nodded slowly and did as I told him. I turned to Aaron and saw he was finished with the phone and was just standing there, afraid to move.

"Everyone stand up and push your desks to the side wall!" I ordered when Braaten-the teacher- was finished collecting the cell phones and had them in a bucket on his desk.

Everyone stood and did as I told them to. When the scraping of the desks being moved across the linoleum flooring finished, I barked out another order to a girl with dyed aburn hair.

"Bree, get my backpack and hand it to me, then go to everyone else at the desks."

The girl did as she was told and everyone stood there. "Well! Are you going to listen to what I said!" I snapped.

They scuttled over to the desks quickly and lined up perfectly, not sure if it was okay to huddle. I walked down the line and looked into everyone's eyes.

"Ariel, Aaron; go sit in the middle of the room."

Aaron and a blonde girl moved and did as I told. I set my backpack down in front of them, never taking my eyes off the other occupants in the room.

"Open the bag and connect the green wires to the blue ones, and then wrap the ends of the red wires around the turn dial knob", I ordered, walking over to Braaten's desk.

They let out a small noise of cooperation before I heard my backpack open. I turned to watch as they pulled out the microwave-resembling-mess. I let out a small hysterical giggle and twitched before turning to the cell phones. I picked up one and turned it over in one hand, I threw it down on the ground and it snapped in half, no longer useful. I continued to do this while Aaron and Ariel did I instructed them to.

When I finished the phones I turned around and saw that they were almost finished with assembling the rest of my homemade bomb for me. I glanced at the clock and noted that there was still an hour left before lunch. They finished and I kicked them back towards my line. Hmm, _my_ line, I like the sound of that.

I crouched down next to my bomb and looked at their work, frowning when I realized the sloppiness of it. I tsked and looked up at the class. "You're horrible at this, you should take a tech class in purgatory."

I still held the gun in one hand and fixed their mistakes with ones hand. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out a small circuitry board. I placed it on top of the microwave and connected the blue and green wires to some of it mini towers. I twisted the knob with the red wire about two centimeters before pulling out the controls for a remote control car. I pulled the microwave to an outlet and plugged it in. I looked inside the microwave and noticed that there was nothing in it. I frowned, wasn't there supposed to be shrapnel? Must've forgot.

"Aaron, get the broken cell phones, Ariel get the staplers and paper clips, Bree get everyone's pencil lead", I order, looking in to see exactly how to place everything.

When I had the items, I placed the cell phones in first, then unloaded the staplers and tossed the staples randomly in the microwave, along with the paperclips. I placed the pencil lead in carefully do that it stood in all directions. I pressed start and began to back out of the room; I glanced from the students to the phone and shot once before rushing out.

A few blocks away from school I turned the controller on and in three seconds the school exploded, destroying the buildings surrounding it and everything and everyone it the explosions path. I turned to watch my art, taking photos with a digital camera. I felt a sudden stinging pain and held underneath my left eye, cringing and pulled out the offending piece of shrapnel. It was one of the paper clips that was in the microwave. I cursed and threw the bloody office supply on the ground turning and stalking away from the scene angrily.

About an hour later I entered an Albertsons and went to the frosting isle. 'Nothing like a good frosting to party a successful explosion!' I thought, grabbing a Pillsbury vanilla one with sprinkles to add on and walking to the self checkout.

I used my friend's phone number for the preferred card while thinking angrily about the fact that they ask you if you want to do it in English or Spanish when we live in America. If you couldn't read and or speak English, you shouldn't be shopping. I paid for the frosting with some crumpled fives and left as quickly as I could to get to my house which was two hours in the opposite direction.

Upon reaching my house, I unlocked the door and stepped into the old, dirty apartment. I glided over the mess and sat upon a brown lazy boy with multiple stains on its exterior. I sat down and picked up the remote for the television and watched the news, waiting for the story of the explosion at school.

'_This just in Gotham's Washington High School has been blown up! I'm handing it over to you Tiffany!' The news man cried out, holding his stupid little earpeice._

_The screen changed to a woman with died blonde hair and fake boobs._

'_Thanks Tom, I'm Tiffany Bridesburg here at the scene live. The police haven't released any information about this tragic incident, but as you can see, the after math is depressing', Tiffany acted like she truly felt sorry for the death of thousands of teenagers before the camera turned to show firemen and policemen scuttling about to search for survivors and to put out the flames. 'Back to you Tom.'_

'_Well, I've got a little tid bit on this explosion. Only five teenagers were not at school, all were at home and safely away from the danger. God bless the families that have lost and the families that did not. And that's it for the News Hour. See you at ten o'clock tonight.'_

I giggled and shook with laughter while eating a bit of the delicious frosting, turning the channel to watch NCIS.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Darker Days**_

**Side story**

_Jacobs Death_

I played around on the computer in tech class, making moving stick figures that killed themselves and laughing when they spontaneously combusted. I turned to look at the left wall when it blasted quickly and part of a Motorola Razor come flying and stick into my forehead just before I was consumed by flames.

_Ariels and Brees Death_

That _bitch_! She left me here to die! Ariel thought angrily, hugging a crying Bree.

"Okay everyone, we need to try and leave the cla-" Braaten began, trying to settle his shaking voice before the bomb went off.

The only thought going throughout the room was 'OH SHIT!' before the lives ended.

_Jackies Death_

I looked over to see what Jacob was doing and saw that his stick figures were exploding and looked up to talk to him when a paper clip flew through the explosion and went through-on-through my head.

_Crystals Death_

I was walking to the bathroom when flames suddenly burst out of the life management skills classroom. At first I thought 'SWEET!' Then realized the eminent threat to my life and turned to attempt to ninja my sexy ass outta there. Burnt band girl, yum.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Darker Days**_

**Chapter Two**

_Meetings_

I walked into the Office Depot with relaxed posture. It's been about two weeks since I blew the school up and blowing up random shacks down near the river wasn't good enough anymore. It was time for something bigger, something better. I walked through the isles leisurely and found the paint isle. I looked at their selection of spray paints and choose a few colors, stuffing them in my pockets. I'd play with them later. I walked up to the front and asked the lady to get me a lighter. I looked older than I actually was and she didn't question me. I paid the two-thirty-seven for the lighter then strode back down to the rest of the paints.

I looked specifically for the flammable ones and began to throw them in a pile on the floor, making sure they broke and leaked out. I warmed up my hands and was about to set fire to the humungous fire when the doors blasted op en and men in clown masks came sprinting in. The last person entered, dancing in their own way with their arms opened wide.

"Give us your money and we won't shoot you before we explode you", the man who entered last exclaimed cheerfully.

The cash register lady nodded nervously, before starting to open the cash register. I pulled my hood low over my face so that only my pale, thin lips showed.

"HEY!" I shouted to get their attention. It worked wonderfully. "This is my target, get your own!"

"What?" He asked in a tone that sounded like he was questioning my questioning of his authority.

"I was gonna blow this place, but you butt's came and ruined the whole thing, see?" I moved aside so he could see the large pile of flammable items.

"Well-uh, we're here now so, that kind of-uh, sucks for you girlie", he said turning back around and probably about to bark some more orders.

"'Oi! Look at me when I'm about to blow you up!" I screamed frustrated. Why wasn't I getting any form of reaction out of him?

He turned around quickly and his arms were down at his sides as he stomped up to me, like a three year old throwing a temper tantrum. He lashed out and grabbed my face in his hand, whipping out a knife and trailing it along the sides of my face.

"Why are you hiding your face? Afraid to look at me?" He taunted, digging the knife in a little harder, but not quite hard enough to draw blood.

"No!" I snapped, moving my head to bite his fingers, failing miserably.

"Hey now, gentle, we can-uh, save that for later. Now let's see your face!" He suddenly whipped my hood off, showing the scraggly scab under my blue eyes. "Now where did you get that?" He asked, tracing the scab with his knife, looking mesmerized by it.

"My first explosion two weeks ago. You know, the high school?" I replied, pulling my face out of his laxed grip.

He suddenly seemed giddy.

"That was you? It was beautiful! The destruction! The Chaos! The Anarchy!" He drew out the last word, a murderous gleam in his eye. "Say, do you perhaps-uh, wish to cause a little bit more destruction?"

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing? OF COURSE!" I exclaimed, my head nodding excitedly, my dark brown hair swishing around my pale face. I twitched a little and cracked my knuckles. "So we blow this joint and leave?"

We both let out our own from of evil giggles before moving around to get the money and cause an even bigger explosion. We left the building in a hurry, and turned around at the same time to watch the explosion.

"That was-hahaha- AESOME! It was BCCCCOHHHHHHH!" I'm imitated the bomb, laughing hysterically with the clown like man in front of me. I pulled out a frosting from inside of my jacket pocket and then a spoon. I took a bite. "Yummy!"

He glanced over at me, watching my actions intensely.

_Oh I'm a gummy bear, Yes I'm a gummy bear! _Filled the back of the speeding van. I swallowed my mouthful and whipped out my envy 2 and looked at the caller ID. It said 'Bit T' on it.

"Yellow?" I answered.

"**Pyro, did you hear?! Some one blew up the school! How crazy is that!?" **The girl on the other side exclaimed excitedly.

"Not so cool, the poe-poe are probably going to make us go to Luther High instead", I quickly toned down, acting like how I always do around my friends. I glanced at the Clown and saw his slightly confused expression. I mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to him and waited for her reply.

"**Tiddles! It still sucks though, they identified Jacobs, Jackies, Ariels, Brees, and Crystals bodies",** her voice got quiet, and I could hear her let out a small sob.

"T, it's okay, Missa, Audrey and Vics were not at school. I'm not the best person to talk to about this, I'm sorry. I gotta go", I hung up on her before she could give her reply.

"Who was that?" He asked, getting up in my face, holding the knife along the edge of my mouth, dragging it slowly down.

"My friend Tiana, she wasn't at school when it exploded", I replied, beginning to twitch insanely.

_You BITCH! How could you kill us?! _A familiar voice rang out in my head. I looked at Clown and his lips were moving, but nothing came out.

_Pyro, what happened to you? You were so nice to us. Did you really just want to kill us?_ Another voice rang out. I couldn't put my finger on the voices.

_Oh you guys, you gotta admit that was pretty cool. Mass destruction! I liked it Py, keep it up!_ Another voice rang out.

"Bree? Ariel? Crystal?" I asked aloud, lifting my hands to my head, still twitching insanely.

_YEA! You little butt! Who'd you think it was, the tooth fairy?!_ Ariels voice snarled back.

_I still can't believe you killed us, everyone. I thought you loved Aaron?_ Brees voice was quiet and disbelieving.

_Ewwww! Py fell in love with a guy! That's just nasty! Wifey, you cheated on me again?_ Crystal joked, like we always used to.

"Shut up! Go away! Get outta my head! Don't make me-don't make me force you!" I began shouting, pulling fiercely on my hair. My twitches turned into to convulsions and I fell. I looked up and the Clown loomed over me before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Darker Days**_

**Chapter Three**

_Giggles_

"Wakey wakey!" I heard a voice above me shout, before slapped my scabbed cheek numerous times.

I groaned and swatted the hand away. I sat up and opened my eyes, rubbing them to wake up more. I looked to my right and a man with messy pancake makeup, black around his eyes that was washing down his cheeks slightly, and scraggily red lipstick smeared along some undeniable scars on the edges of his mouth sat there.

"Where are we?" I croaked out, pulling my hand down my face and looked at the blood from my newly opened gash. I twitched and turned my hand over, mesmerized by the liquid.

"The BAD side of Gotham", the man replied, smirking evilly and wiping his fingers nails on his purple suit.

"Okay, so we're home", I said, turning over onto my side, to look at him in his chair on the side of the dirty bed I lay upon. "What's your name?"

He turned to look at me, staring into my eyes for a few minutes before we both giggled a little then replied. "The Joker, not so nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and held onto imaginary suspenders.

I stuck out my bloodied hand and shook his. "The names Pyralis, call me Pyro though or I'll shoot 'cha."

We both cackled evilly and slapped the bed once. I sat up when our laughing match was over and twitched, reaching out across the bed to grab a pillow. I wielded the pillow like a gun, pointed at him and twitched.

"SO what's my name?" I said in a stupid deep, scratchy voice.

"Pyralis", he sneered, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Wrong answer", I snarled in the same voice, pretending to shoot him with a pillow.

We both threw up our hands and fell into a giggling/twitching heap.

The door banged open and a guy with large muscles stormed in loudly.

"BOSS! The Bat's here!" He exclaimed turning around and looking out into the hall.

"Well, we should-uh, go say 'hi' then", he ordered, standing up and offering me a gloved hand.

I took his hand and twitched while getting up with his assistance. We both stalked out proudly with large strides and down the grubby hall and towards the sounds of a struggle. We stepped out into a living room where a guy in a Bat suit and some fats, sweaty guys were fighting. The bat guy finished off the fat guys and twirled towards us, his cape splaying out behind him.

I let out a giggle then twitched.

"Nice cape, Batsy", I teased, giggling again behind my hand, smearing some more blood on my face.

"Joker, you brain washing teenagers now?" A dark voice grumbled from beneath the coat, angry undertones filling his voice.

"Now why would you assume that? You-uh, know what they say about assuming things don't 'cha? It makes an 'ass' out of 'you' and 'me'!" He joked throwing his hands out for dramatic affect.

We both sneered and giggled at the frustrated man in front of us.

"Oh man", I said, wiping underneath my eyes, to rid myself of the tears of laughter that broke loose, twitching afterwards.

"Okay Clown, Giggles, it's time to get serious", the man snarled at us.

The Joker and myself looked at each other and smirked our own unique smirks before turning to him and sticking our tongues out and moaning.

"Oh Batsies, you're always so _serious_. It's depressing really. Do know how I got my scars?" Joker asked grabbing me and holding me against his fairly muscled chest, to use for demonstration. He dragged the knife around my lips lightly. "My father would always ask me 'Why are you so serious boy? You really need to smile more often!' Then daddy dearest would leave and come back with a knife and cut me, here and here." He dragged the knife along the corners of my mouth and out, smacking his lips as he did. I twitched again and brought out my own knife.

"Wanna know the quickest way to a mans heart?" I asked, flipping the blade around elegantly. "Through his chest!" I charged at the man and attempted to stab him.

He deflected my wrist with his and gripped it. He twisted it far behind me so that the elbow was straight and I was bent. He used his other hand to steal the knife from my hands and toss it into the opposite wall. I twisted myself and wrapped my foot around his ankle, pulling towards me causing him to loose his balance slightly. I twitched again and used my other arm to grip the wrist of his arm that held my other one. I started to pull and lean myself forward so I could flip him over me when the voices began again.

_Bitch! Could of used that in the fight with fucking Tiny!_ Ariels voice rang out as batty flipped over my head.

_Wow, you really are strong Pyralis. I thought you were lying when you said stuff about beating the shit out of people._ Bree said next, as he smacked onto the ground.

_Go Py! Kick his ass! Wootz! _Crystal exclaimed, probably doing a little jig.

I grabbed both his arms and his chest and straightened them out. I pulled them up and bent them over my legs so that they were rendered useless.

Joker had been watching all of this, making little motions with his arms and laughing joyfully. When I finally got Batty down, Joker let out a holler of enjoyment. He danced around so that he was behind me at batty's face. I could feel him crouch down and look into the bats eyes.

"Now I'll finally be able to see who the dear old Batman is", Joker sneered, prolonging taking off the mask.

Right when he almost had started to take it off, one of Batmans arms got free and he used it to knock me off and runaway. I rolled over and used one arm to hold myself off the floor and used the other to shake a fist at him angrily.

"You ass! We almost got you!" I screamed after him, even though he was already too far away to hear my shouts.

I stood only to be knocked back down from a slap that Joker issued. I held my cheek and looked up at him in disbelief.

"What the hell?!" I asked angrily, getting to my feet again and getting in his face, twitching as I did so.

"You let him get away!" He shouted, raising his arms to add effect.

"You took to long to take off his mask!" I retorted and twitched, stepping closer to get in his face more.

"You were the one with the laxed grip!" He snarled, leaning down over me, using his height to scare me.

I twitched while I thought of something to retort with but couldn't come up with anything so I just glared at him, taking in his faces features. I twitched as my eyes landed on his scarred mouth and took immediate action. I shot forward to close the two inch gap between us and kissed him on the lips roughly, pulling him closer with my arms. I pulled away and walked away, leaving a stunned Joker behind me.

_What the hell!!!_

_He was nasty, how could you kiss him?_

_Ewwww! Blehh!_

"Shut up!" I snarled at them under my breath and wiped the smeared makeup off my lips. "It was the only way to shut him up."

I stalked into the bed room and laid myself underneath the off-white sheets, rolling onto my stomach and drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Darker Days**_

**Chapter Four**

_Scars_

I attempted to roll over but was stopped by some form of a mass on me. I twitched and tried again; failing, yet again. I groaned in a angry sleepy state and whacked whatever was on me lightly. It groaned and whacked me back. I whacked it back, twitching again. It whacked me back, and I returned it. Our whacking pace got faster and we just had a whack fight before I gave up. We were giggling so much and having him on top of me wasn't helping my tiny lungs.

"I can't breath!" I choked out in-between giggles, twitching as I did so.

The figure groaned in disapproval before rolling off and sitting up. I sat up too and waited for my eyes to adjust to the faint light in the room. It was the Joker.

"Good-uh, morning, persay", he teased in a way that only he could muster.

"Top 'o the mornin' to ya'!" I exclaimed, finally catching my breath and twitching.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, why'd you do it?" He was on me again, holding a knife underneath my jaw and pushing me back into the old mattress.

"What? Do what?" I asked twitching, then remembering the kiss I gave him yesterday.

"You _know _what I mean", he snarled, leaning in closer and smacking his lips.

"The kiss?" I breathed out, reaching out with one hand to grab onto his hair and yank it back lightly.

"Yes", he hissed, shaking his head free from my twitching grip and putting his face three inches away from mine.

"To retort against you, I didn't have anything to say", I replied moving my hips to get comfortable, twitching when I was done.

He leaning back a centimeter to think about it before throwing the knife behind him and crashing his lips on mine. He lifted one hand and held my jaw firmly, and used the other to support himself. I responded to him by placing one arm around his neck, my hand gripping at his back, and the other hand to mess with the buttons on his shirt.

Our lips separated and reconnected countless times in an essential way to show our passion for each other, which at that moment was an angry love. I had finally worked off his shirts and he pulled away so he could remove my jacket and tank-top.

We reconnected and our tongues met, clashing roughly against each other. I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling to bite his lip and taste his blood on my lips. He gasped angrily and pushed me harder into the bed, using one hand to capture my wrists and hold them above my head. He released my shoulder and used his free hand to roughly grab my breast, most likely going to bruise in the morning.

It as then that I realized what was in store for the rest of the night.

-----

I moaned and rolled over to the edge of the bed, sliding off and stealing one of the sheets to wrap in an intricate design before slipping out of the room and glided down the hallway. I stopped in front of the cleanest door and opened it to show the blue themed bathroom. I slipped in and started the shower, twitching, I turned around and locked the door. Can't trust too many of them thugs now can ya'?

_Ewwww! I'm still having nightmares you slut!_ Ariel badgered.

"Like you can say anything missy", I snarled at her while staring the shower.

_You could've warned us of your sexual escapades before we decided to haunt you again at least._ Bree commented in her light tone as always. Her voice was beginning to fade as was Ariels but they still bugged me. Crystals voice had completely faded though.

I felt for the temperature of the water and slipped off the sheet before sneaking into the shower. I began to hum to myself while I grabbed the soap and lathered and rinsed, twitching the whole time.

After finishing with my shower I slipped out of the bathroom and down the hall back into our room. I snuck over to the closet and looked inside. Clothes were heaped in corners and on the shelf above the rod where some empty hangers sat. I sifted through some of the piles before I found a nurse outfit; I held it up and leaned out of the closet to look at the sleeping Joker. I twitched as I imagined him in it and let out a few giggles before deciding to wear it and see what he thought. I glided over to where my underclothes hand been thrown and picked them up, sliding them on. I slid the nurses outfit over my head and smelt it after it was on. I twitched, it smelt like ash. I definitely have to ask him about this.

I stalked over to the bed and twitched while I sat down on the edge, watching his face frown, then sneer. I giggled a little when he made a strange gurgling noise that sounded like an attempted giggle. My eyes trailed from his face to his chest and I noticed what I hadn't before. It was covered in fine, white lines: scars. I lifted my hand and traced one that curved underneath his belly-button and twitched when I realized that it was the same style as the one on his face. I stood abruptly and swiftly walked over to the small cluttered desk and sifted through its contents. I picked out my mirror and looked at my scab. It was scarring around the edges and if you gave it a curve, it looked like his smile. I glanced over at him with a puckered face, thinking about how he could have possibly gotten his scars.

I set the mirror down and twitched while I sighed. I returned to the side of the bed and traced the scars with my hands, not noticing his breathing speed up the tiniest bit. I was tracing a long one that started at the bottom of his rib cage and curved down to beneath the pant line. It was a whipping scar, in the middle of tracing it, a firm hand gripped onto my wrist. Twitching, I looked up into his dark eyes.

"Where'd you get them?" I whispered, removing my hand from his and sliding up on the bed to lie down next to him.

"Where'd you get yours", he grumbled, turning to face me, a scowl set on his features.

I looked down and traced a few of the scars along my arms and one that started at my left wrist and spiraled up and around my arm came out onto the top of my chest, spreading into an intricate, swirling design.

"Different times, different stories. Mine are mostly self-inflicted. Before I decided to show the community what they turned me into, I tried to hide it, which I eventually released with self mutilation. It stopped working and I now, here I am", I replied non-chantly, shrugging my shoulders before twitching. "Your turn."

"I don't wanna talk", he teased, turning around so that his back was facing me.

I frowned before twitching and deciding he really didn't need to tell me where he got them. The only reason I wanted to know was to see if they were self inflicted or torture scars. But you can't whip yourself and have that nice curve so they were torture scars.

"Fine", I sighed, laying down and turning on my side before twitching.

Quiet settled the room and it was pretty awkward. I breathed and twitched; he sighed and made ticking noises. A few minutes of silence went by when we both finally turned around and both opened our mouths to talk at the same time.

"You go first!" We both rushed out at the same time.

We froze for a moment and giggled insanely together.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Darker Days**_

**Chapter Five**

_School_

"Okay, you go", I ordered, twitching and pointing at him with my hand.

"I like the outfit, where'd you get it?" He teased, reaching out and brushing his fingers across a sensitive section of my neck.

"Your closet, my turn! I have to know if-" I was cut off by my cell phone going off. I sighed and twitched before answering it. "Hello?"

"**Hey Py, when are you going to come to school? It's been like three months since our old one blew up", **My friend Millissa's voice answered, sounding slightly ticked.

"One sec, I can't hear you", I lied before opening the phone so she was on speaker. "Okay, could you repeat that please?"

"**Come to school!"** She shouted, frustrated at me and my antics.

I twitched and looked at Joker, waiting to see how he felt about it. He was staring off intently before nodding as an answer.

"Tomorrow. See ya' then Missa", I said before hanging up on her. I turned to Joker and twitched with a look that asked 'are-you-sure' on my face.

"I just want to-uh, see what happens", he drawled leaning forward and dragging a warm tongue roughly up my neck and to my jaw-line before pulling away.

I shivered and twitched before replying.

"A game then? I want to make a bet", I stated, sitting up in the bed and looking at him sternly.

"Okay, name your-uh, _stakes_", he replied, sitting up as well, showing off his scarred skin again.

"I bet that I can get at least four guys to fall for me and do my every whim."

"I bet that you can't, and if I-uh win, you have to do MY every whim. And if you win, we get to cause more anarchy."

I frowned and twitched while I thought about it. It had its ups and downs, but in the long run, I liked the idea.

"Deal!" I twitched and held out my hand for him to shake.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him.

"Nurse, I-uh, think there's something wrong. There's this thing that stands up in my pants and no matter how hard I try it-uh, won't _go down_", he teased, licking his lips.

I smirked at him and twitched.

"We'll just have to fix that now won't we", I teased back, my hands sliding down his chest and to his hips.

He smirked back and flipped us over, taking the initiative.

-----------

I frowned and looked at all the people surrounding me. I now remembered why I blew up the last school. Stupid whores who greeted men with open legs. Crap, I have to be one of them to win the bet! I cursed to myself, I saw a cute guy and saw him glancing at me every now and then. I twitched and sighed before fixing the short jean skirt I had found and the black tank-top that said, bang on it with an explosion behind it.

I smiled flirtatiously while walking up to him.

"Hey, um, could you help me find my classes?" I asked before giggling, handing him the sheet with my classes on them.

He stared at my large scab before looking down at my paper intently.

"Yea, you have almost every class with me, we should hang out. I'm Todd and this is Jessie and Clay", he introduced, pointing to the two smirking boys behind him.

"I'm Pyralis, call me Pyro or Py though", I said, sticking out my hand for my paper back.

He put the paper in my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Dude, already!" Clay snickered, wiping his blonde hair out of his eyes, mirth showing in his brown eyes.

Jessie bumped shoulders with Clay while they both snickered even more.

"Something wrong with that boys?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and leaning forward, giving them a view of my cleavage.

They stared at my cleavage and shook their heads no.

"Good", I stated and smiled sickly sweet at them.

"Arf arf!" Clay barked and made biting motions.

I made them back and the whole group burst out laughing.

A bell rang and Todd looked down at me.

"Time to head to class, babe", he said, thinking it was sexy.

I bet right that right now, if the voices were still here, they would be shouting at me for how I was acting. Well screw you non-existent voices!

We walked to the classroom and it smelt horribly of diapers and some odd concoction of Febreeze and lemon Pinesol. I followed Todd over to the front center of the room and sat down behind him, waiting for the class to start.

A fairly old-fart walked to the front of the class and cleared his throat.

"It has come to my attention that we have a new girl in class, treat her like you mean it", He joked in a deep, wintry voice.

A few sarcastic laughs rang out and I too giggled and twitched once.

"I think I can treat myself pretty well", I teased, this time the class actually burst out in real laughter.

The teacher gave me a shocked look as I smirked at him.

"Biting wit, I like it", he complemented before turning to the white board and starting the lesson.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Darker Days**_

**Chapter Six**

_Break_

Two classes had passed by and it was time for 'nutrition' as my schedule called it. I followed Todd over to where Clay and Jessie were hanging with two more guys. I wrapped an arm around Todd's waist and looked up at him smirking; he smiled and leaned down to kiss me. Our kiss got a little bit hotter before I heard a familiar voice shout out.

"Another whore! My god, he goes through them fast doesn't he?" The voice asked aloud bitterly.

I pulled away and turned to the direction it came from. I saw the back of a female with fading dyed black hair and a black hoodie on, holding a gun wrapped in tape for Color Guard.

"Missa?" I asked, pulling away from Todd. He groaned and followed me as I walked up to her. "What the hell, I'm not a whore, I'm a prostitute."

She turned around with a shocked look on her face.

"What the hell! You were the one macking on Todd's face?!" She shouted at me in complete and udder shock.

"Why are we talking to this loser, com' on babe", Todd said desperately trying to pull me away.

I ripped my arm away from him and shot him a small glare.

"I won't go anywhere without my sexy", I stated with a look of complete seriousness on my face as I grabbed onto Millissa.

Todd sighed unenthusiastically and agreed. Missa and I cheered before walking over to our group of four. The group groaned before I gave them a glare and kept an arm on Missa's shoulder.

"Hey boys, this is Missa and you'll treat her good", I threatened, looking everyone in the eye. I started to say more when the damn bell rang. "WTF? That was a short break."

After mumbling that I began to walk to my next class and noticed Missa following. We both walked into the same classroom and sat down right next to each other. Millissa turned to me and began to speak.

"Where the HELL have you been?" She hissed in a whisper so that the droning teacher wouldn't notice.

"With a friend", I replied shortly, not sure if I wanted to tell her I was a villain, AND living with one.

"Well that sure narrows it down", she sarcastically whispered before turning to the board.

--------

I began to walk away from the school when I heard my name being called out. I turned around and saw Todd waving his arms wildly and running towards me. When he reached me, he pulled me into a hug and held me there.

"Wanna come with me to a party tonight? My parents are dragging me along to it and I was told it was okay to bring a guest. It's some fundraiser that Mr. Big- Shot Bruce Wayne is hosting so you have to dress nice", He gushed, a bright, hopefully smile on his face.

I looked down at the little space between us and thought about it. If I REALLY wanted to go, I wouldn't ask him, but seeing as I didn't, I'd call Joker and ask.

"I have to call and ask my guardian if it's okay", I finally replied looking up at him with a pout on my face.

"Great! Use my cell if you don't have one!" He whipped out one of the newer I-touch phones and held it out.

I gave him a fake sad smile and pulled out my env2. I dialed the number that one of the goons had given and held the phone to my ear.

"**Hello, Destruction and Anarchy at your service"**, a voice on the other side drawled.

"Hey, let me speak to the boss", I ordered, a little angry that the guy hadn't noticed my number, I had given it to him this morning.

"**May I ask who this is?"** The voice drawled.

"Yea, the persons who going to kill you, you Joker! Now give the phone to the boss!" I snapped aggravated.

I heard him go almost drop the phone and heard a mumbled apology for not noticing and some stumbling noises. I tapped my foot, waiting for the phone to be handed off. I looked over at Todd and gave him a little smile, trying to appear happy.

"**Hello, Darling!"** Joker's voice rang out teasingly from the phone.

"Hey, DAD, I was wondering if I could go somewhere tonight." I asked, putting emphasis on dad.

He put his hand over the receiver and mumbling could be heard before he gave his answer.

"**Yes, just-ah, don't forget PROTECTION", **he joked before hanging up.

I scowled at my phone before twitching and putting on a fake smile. I turned and skipped up to Todd.

"Icango!" I said, trying to sound happy about it.

It probably worked because he scooped me up in his arms and spun around.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Darker Days**_

**Chapter Seven**

_J_

I walked the short distance to my old apartment and unlocked the nasty brown door. I stepped into the messy house and climbed the laundry filled stairs and entered my old room. I stepped over a large white sheepdog that lay in the middle of the room and over to the fake wood door that led into the small walk in closet. I opened it and pulled away some other large stuffed animals and stepped onto the two-foot layer of miscellaneous items to reach the back and pulled out a plastic wrapped dress. I pulled out of the closet and walked back down stairs.

I set the plastic bag on the couch and stripped down to my under wear and strapless bra. I pulled the plastic off the dress and paused before dressing.

--------

I glanced around at the other women at the party, they were wearing the same generic black and beige dresses. How boring! I rolled my eyes and looked at Todd. He was standing stiffly in his stick straight tux and fancy shoes, glancing around nervously.

"Really, I can go home and change if the color bugs you", I said with counterfeit concern.

You see, my dress was the brides maids dress to my sisters wedding, and that was in California, where purple is just a color. The dress was a dark purple and had no sleeves with a corset back. It was tight at the bodice and flared slightly at the waist and ended just bellow the knees.

"Uh, no… it's fine! I'm just looking to see if my ex is here", he replied as if he was shocked at my confrontation.

"Sure, what ever you say….." I mumbled to myself. "I'm going to go get a drink."

I separated myself from him and headed over to the table that held the drinks. I looked down at the selection of alcoholic and virgin drinks. I was tempted to grab the alcohol but grabbed the virgin margarita instead. I turned around and began to wander over to the large window wall that the penthouse contained when the music changed to a soft rock instead of classical. I glanced over my shoulder and twitched before looking at my reflection in the window.

The scab was like a flea bite now and the scar was a shade darker than my natural skin tone. I glanced into my reflections eyes and an image of a mask flashed on my face. The mask was black on one side and white on the other. The lips on the black side were white and vise versa for the white side. The eyes were elegant and dangerous looking with a red splash that looked like my scar on the left side, the one that was black.

I turned around when I heard the elevator doors open and screams throughout the fancy room. I tried not to let out a laugh when I saw who it was.

"Hello shinies! Does anyone know where my dear, old Batsy is? As a matter of fact, does anyone know WHO he is?" He sang, twirling around with arms open happily as he walked further into the room.

The only answers he got as his eyes searched the crowd were whimpers. His eyes scanned the crowd menacingly before landing on my lone figure near the window. His devilish smirk grew as he straightened up and pretended to fix his suit before gliding over the neutral carpet towards me. My lips twitched, wanting to smile but I couldn't do that, so I remained emotionless.

"Well, what do we –uh, have here?" He asked, walking around me looking me up and down.

"A person", I retorted, a little bit of laughter hinted in my voice.

He let out a short bark of laughter before swooping and collecting me in his arms.

"Care-uh for a dance?" He asked, twirling me around slightly.

"What ever, as long as I choose the song", I replied, smirking at the gasps from around the room.

He nodded his head in agreement before I looked over my shoulder to the DJ.

"Do you have The Headless Waltz by Voltaire?"

The DJ nodded nervously before playing the song. The Joker and I waltzed around the room while I mouthed the lyrics to myself. When the song finished, Joker pulled away.

"Well then, ladies and gentle-uh men, enjoy the boom", his eyes flashed with mirth before he and his goons left as abruptly as they came.

I slipped away while everyone else tried to trample each other to the door. The elevator moved slowly and I escaped into the night air, scanning the streets for a familiar white van. I frowned when I didn't see it and reached down to take off my uncomfortable heels. When I straightened back up, I was grabbed harshly around the middle as the van sped by.

When I finally caught my breath, I looked up at a laughing Joker. I frowned, stop laughing at me! I acted rashly and lunged forward, gripping his neck in my hands as he fell against the floor and I kissed him. His hands raced up and forced mine from his neck, gripping them in one hand he flipped us so he was on top and my dress flipped up showing my black boy shorts.

He began to vigorously kiss my neck and jaw line. I struggled to free my hands so I could grip his hair but he refused to let go. The car turned sharply and he was thrown off me and into the wall.

He let out a frustrated yell and the driver screamed out a 'sorry' and an 'I don't want to be killed!'

I sat up and twitched, glaring at him playfully.

"Satisfied?" I asked, licking my lips and fixing my dress.

"Not very, I-uh, don't approve of your FRIEND", he smacked his lips and pulled out a switchblade. He began to play with it and then lunged at me. He dug the knife into the palm of my hand and carved –very angrily- a 'J'. I screamed at him and used one of my heels to knock him over the head which only succeeded in making him loose focus and get angry. "I own you!"

That last phrase was all that I comprehended at the moment before he smacked my head so hard upon the ground that I fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Darker Days**_

**Chapter Eight**

_Good Bye Little Sister_

I sat up moaning and rubbed my head to ease the pain. I twitched as I looked around the room that I shared with the madman, my lover. I looked down and noticed I was still in my dress from the ball-thing. Something black caught my eye in between my breasts. I twitched and reached in to pull out the item. I turned it over in my hand, vaguely remembering it. I popped open the black blade by pressing on the small black knob and the memories flooded back.

"_It kinda got beat up on the way here", A younger me whispered to my brother, handing him a wad of purple tissue paper with a silver bow on it._

_He took it and opened the weak paper to show the outside of the same knife I held now. The twenty-five year-old gave me a side hug as he opened it._

"_Dad, you think you can take me to a casino on your way to the hotel?" My brother turned his attention to our overweight father and our small religious grandma._

"_Sure, you're both spoiled brats you know that?" Our father asked before breaking out into laughter._

"_Com' on, Lets go sit in the living room. You must be tired from driving here to Nevada from the other end of California", Grandma Dotty ushered us into her comfortable living room._

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed gripping the blade harder in between my bleeding fingers. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

I heard Jokers laugh break out from the corner of the room. I snapped my head to glare at him before tripping off the bed onto the floor and running at him with the knife held in my hands, ready to stab him through. When I reached him, he grabbed the wrist with the knife and breathed heavily on my face, the air shaking with his body racking laughter.

"WHY!!?" My voice broke when I screamed at him, my twitches coming rapid fire. "Why did you do it!!!!?"

"Because, he-uh, was Cuh-neck-tid to you", The Joker replied, breaking out into more insane laughter before turning us around and slamming me against the wall and turning the knife to my neck while it was still in my twitching hand. "Besides that my little Jester, you never give someone else YOUR knife." He used his free hand to shake my head from side to side.

I shook my head viciously to free it from his rough grip and spat on his made-up face.

"He was important to me!" I screeched, foam beginning to form at the edge of my lips.

My vision blurred and then cleared, showing my brother, Ariel, Bree, Crystal and many other of my close friends standing behind the Joker. Only one other thing that they had in common was that they all held out their right hands. I reached out past the Joker to grip one, the one of my brother, but he pulled away and his face tinted green and his eyes disappeared into his skull. His wrinkled lips began to move and words spewed from his mouth along with rivets of blood.

"**You brought this all onto yourself"**, he groaned, taking a step forward. **"The damage is done." **Another step. **"Good Bye Little Sister."**

The zombie like group closed in on me, forcing me to the ground and trying to choke me. I wriggled and writhed in their grip, trying to get out. My attempts were futile though, my vision began to slow, and things began to blur together. I reached out past their bodies with one hand while the other stayed at my throat. What had I done?


	10. Chapter 10

_**YAY! More of a character developing chapter, and explaining a little bit of what makes Jester angry in life! And happy late birthday present to me xD**_

_**Darker Days**_

**Chapter Nine**

_No One_

I jumped up with a gasp, looking around me at the room Joker and I usually slept in while my breathing was still haggard. I twitched and looked down at my hands, and gasped before tripping out of the bed to go into the restroom. My hands were covered in blood, flashing blood.

I tore open the door and threw the goon that was sitting on the toilet out. I looked in the mirror and almost screamed. _Almost_. I whipped to the shower and turned the water on hot and waited for steam to block the my face in the mirror, even though I could still see the splotches of blood that covered my hair, face, chest, arms- everything was covered blood.

I jumped into the shower, ignoring the scalding temperature and scrubbed at my skin through my clothes. I scrubbed, and scrubbed, but it wouldn't go away. I screamed and scrubbed harder, using my nails to scratch the blood off.

The blood was finally gone from my hands. I sighed and turned off the water, stepping out of the dingy shower. I chanced a glance in the mirror and smiled at the small, steady streams of blood that came from where my nails scratched too deep.

I began to laugh a little, my eyes still wide and my head hanging from my shoulders loosely.

"It's gone… It's gone… It's gone. It can't be…… IT'S GONE!" I screeched and punched the mirror, ignoring the shards of glass that imbedded themselves into my knuckles. I pounded on it with the other fist, breaking the few remaining slabs in the frame.

I punched again, and again, and again. My eyes were still wide, but with fury now.

"WHY IS IT GONE!!!!!!" I screamed, punching once more, and once more, ignoring the shards being forced into my bloody fists.

The door burst open and the Joker stood there, a glare on his newly painted face.

"Stop screaming!" He shouted at me, stepping onto the blood speckled tiles.

"You stop screaming! All you ever do is _smack_ me around!" I snapped, pushing past him and into the hall, my clothes dripping all over the floor.

I plopped onto the couch angrily, and glared at the TV, watching the mindless gooey-ooey stuff that the goons were watching.

Joker came in and sat in the seat next to me. We both just sat there and glared at the TV, ignoring each other and the awkward silence that was only filled by the 'seductive' music from the TV and the heavy breathing of the actors pretending to make love.

_**Page Break**_

And the awkwardness continued through the weekend. We would sit in the same room, but not crack jokes like usual. Oh well, I still have a bet to win.

"TODD!" I exclaimed as the white van drove off after dropping me off at school, feigning happiness.

"BABE!" He exclaimed, running at me and hugging me in a protective way. "I was so worried when I couldn't find you after the ball! Where were you? How are you feeling?"

I didn't reply, just looked at the still glass filled cuts on my hands. I heard Todd gasp.

"What happened? Who did this? I'll kick his ass!" He grabbed my shoulder and dragged me to the nurses' office to get my hands bandaged.

_**Page Break**_

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" Todd asked as we sat at a table for lunch, my hands at my sides, hanging uselessly.

"Because I can't", I replied, staring off past the clouds, wishing that I had known Millissa was moving from Gotham and leaving me in this school full of losers. "I can't tell anyone, they'll take me away. Just like with momma… just like with papa… I like it there. Don't take me away."

"What are you talking about?" Todd asked, shaking my shoulders to get my attention.

And it finally clicked, it doesn't matter. They can't take me from him if I'm not in school. They can't take me if I'm not at home. They can't take me if it's not reported.

My eyes immediately fell to the black object placed in between my breasts, then snapped to Todd. I put on a sickly sweet smile on my face.

"Todd, can you take me to the nurse again? I just started my period", I lied, giving him a sheepish smile to fake embarrassment.

Todd's face went from shock to embarrassment quickly before he complied. As we were walking, I kept looking at my brother's knife. I would use it, to prevent them from finding out. I would do in Todd, then go into the nurses' office and do her in too.

No one would ever know. No one would ever find out.


End file.
